


Made it to the Milky Way (in time to see the lights all fading)

by imissmywings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Fluffy, I mean like super fluffy, Kid Castiel, Kid Dean, Kid Fic, Little Kid AU, M/M, and when I say fluff, kid!destiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-01-27 17:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1717976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imissmywings/pseuds/imissmywings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little!Cas and Dean deciding to run away together. Dean smashes his piggy bank which has a whole $20 in it which he figures is enough to support him and Cas and they run off to the bus depot. </p><p>Big brother Gabriel is dispatched to go and pick them up. He’s supposed to tell them off but he thinks they’re cute so he just bribes them with ice cream to give it up and come home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. July 10th 1987

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CasIsMyPie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasIsMyPie/gifts).



“I think we have enough, Cas.” 

Cas looked up at his best friend, big, blue eyes shot wide open, head cocked and small smile splayed on his lips. Long lashes cast shadows across his cheeks as he looked down at the broken piggy bank in the grass at his and Dean’s feet. The sun beat down on then from above, a mid-July day, and an adventure that had been in the works for months was finally about to take off. Cas looked up at Dean, his face split into a grin, shaggy hair covering his forehead and a spattering of freckles all across his face. 

Cas thought Dean was the most beautiful boy he had ever seen, at 8 years old, with bright green eyes and blond lashes, dark blond, sun-bleached hair. His skin was tan from the days he spent in the sun with Cas, but he still was spotted with freckles, not just on his face, but all over, from a few on his legs and stomach to freckles covering his arms and shoulders. The darker his skin became, the more freckles appeared. Cas loved them. He would never tell Dean, but when he wasn’t looking, or sometimes when Dean spent the night, while he was asleep, he would count the freckles splayed across his nose and cheeks. They were just like the stars in the sky, the same ones Castiel spent countless nights staying up past his bedtime with Dean, trying to count them all and connect them, creating shapes in the night sky. 

“You really think so?”

“Yeah, I do. Almost 20 dollars. This is the most money I’ve ever seen all at once. I think this is more money than my Mom and Dad have,” Dean said excitedly. 

Cas looked up at his friend in awe. The twenty dollars at their feet was all the money they had saved up since the beginning of the year, and Cas knew how hard they had both worked to earn their part. Cas had went through dirty laundry, cleaned the car, occasionally sneaked pennies off the floor of his big brother Gabe’s room, and watched for forgotten coins on the parking lots of the grocery story whenever he went with his Dad on Saturdays. Dean and his baby brother Sammy had helped their Daddy wash the car, and when they had finished, John gave Sammy 50 cents, and Dean two dollars. Not just quarters, but actual dollar bills. Cas remembered how proud Dean had looked when he slid in his two folded ones into the baseball-printed piggy bank that now lay broken at their feet. 

“Wow,” Cas said slowly, “Twenty dollars.” He liked the way those words sounded rolling off his tongue, and repeated himself as he smiled back at Dean. “Twenty dollars. How long can we live by ourselves with twenty dollars?”

Dean’s face split into yet another massive grin, his eyes lay on Cas like he was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He stepped forward, taking Cas’ hand and pressing his lips to Cas’ in a soft kiss, his breath warm on Cas’ face as he stepped back and studied his expression. “Forever,” Dean whispered softly.


	2. July 11th 1987

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm just really passionate about Gabriel okay leave me alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is for my lovely friend Robyn, who has been sharing her smut with me lately so obviously I figured I would write her a domestic little story about 2 8-year-old-boys. Yup. *logic*

Cas was awoken by the soft ticking of pebbles against his window. Light streamed in through his half-shut blinds, horizontal bars of early-morning sunlight splayed across his wall. Cas burrowed deeper in his comforter, fluffy and blue and soft. 

It smelled like Dean from all the nights he slept over, Mrs. Novak setting him up an air mattress and a sleeping bag on the floor, Dean would say goodnight cheerily as she turned off the lights and shut the door behind her. Counting 3, 4, 5 seconds after they heard the soft thud of the door closing, Dean would scramble up from the floor and Castiel would hold up his blankets as invitation for Dean to crawl in with him. They would lie on their backs, fingers intertwined and hushed voices containing secrets hung heavy in the dark. 

Cas would wake up on his side facing Dean on those mornings. Dean never woke up until a few minutes later, and Cas would lie and watch him, studying his features. Scattered freckles, soft lips, too-long lashes. He wished they could lie there forever like that, Dean peaceful and Cas contented just watching him, but he decided he liked the candy apple green glow of Dean’s eyes too much to let him sleep for long. Tentative hands shook Dean’s shoulder, and Dean awoke with a small smile.

But not today. Today was a Saturday, one of the few days that Gabe was home. He was always out somewhere, weather it was at his job or at a friends’ house, and Cas rarely got to see him except if he stayed up very late, waiting till 11 o clock to hear the familiar sound of his car pulling in and the door opening quietly. Cas would hurry down the stairs, (on tip-toe, of course) and race around the hall into Gabriel’s arms.   
His big brother was never unhappy to see him, and he knew he was getting too old for this, but his other brothers, Michael and Lucy were already gone off to college, and he knew it wouldn’t be long until Gabe was gone, too. He liked the familiar touch of his leather jacket, his sweet smell and his smile. He worked at a candy store, and he always had a lollipop in his mouth and something in his pocket for Cas. Cas just liked being near him.

Despite his constant absence on the weekdays, Gabriel always kept his schedule clear on Saturday to hang out with family and the Winchesters. He had taken to Sammy, Dean’s baby brother, and was always babysitting him when Mary needed him to and more often when she didn’t. He would just sit, crosslegged, on the Winchester’s living room floor in front of his playpen, hand outstretched and palms flat over the mesh fabric that separated him and Sam, smiling as Sam curiously rested his tiny hands over Gabriel’s large, 17-year-old hands. Sometimes he lay flat on his back, shaggy hair spread out over the carpet with Sammy fast asleep on his chest, Gabriel’s hand dragging circles over his back. 

Cas loved the days he got to spend with his big brother, but today he had plans. He smiled as he came to the realization of what today was. He stretched his legs towards the end of his bed and flung his blankets on the ground, leaping out of bed as quietly as he could, and rushed over the his window.

Dean.

Nothing could make Cas smile like Dean could, but he had never been happier in his life to see Dean now, in the early hours of the morning outside his window. He looked like his just woke up, hair sticking up on one side and a weary smile on his face. Cas nodded quickly in response to Dean’s wave, and ran around his room, rushing to remember what he needed. He yanked open his dresser drawers, grabbing a grey jersey-knit shirt and darker grey cargo pants. He hopped on one leg pulling them on, one leg at a time, and slipped on his sandals. He slowly got down on hands and knees to reach under his beg, pulling out a bright blue backpack he had packed the night before with Dean’s help.

It had been hard, considering all he had and the size of his backpack, deciding what he would and wouldn’t need, but Dean helped him weed out what would be necessary for their new life together. His small bag contained a few changes of clothes, a few of his favorite toys and some survival gear, including a flashlight and a few band-aids, just in case they ran into any trouble. 

Very slowly, careful not to make any noise, Castiel gently turned the knob of his bedroom door, pulling it open and tip-toeing down the hall, down the stairs, and (with just as much caution used with the bedroom door) opened the front door, shutting it behind him. Relief flooded his face as he finally walked down the porch steps and Dean came into view. He strode forward to hug him, holding him close before pulling back and grinning at him like mad, eyes shining. 

“Dean, this is it. We’re finally doing it.”

Dean smiled wide and brushed his thumb over Castiel’s cheek. His face dropped for a moment and he considered. “D’you think they’ll worry? Shouldn’t we tell someone, something, before we go?”

Castiel shook his head slowly, biting his lip. “If we tell either of our mom’s and dad’s, they won’t let us go.” He thought for a moment before hitting Dean’s arm in excitement. 

“Gabriel! It’s Saturday, he’s home today. I’m pretty sure he came in lastnight. Late, but he should be sleeping now.” Castiel looked behind him, the garage door was closed, so he couldn’t see Gabriel’s blue Mustang Fastback, but he was positive he head the door open last night right before he drifted off. 

Castiel turned back towards the house, looking back and nodding at Dean reassuringly before Dean grabbed his wrist. “Cas, you can’t tell him, what if he gets mad?”

Cas knew Gabriel would never get mad at him, but he shook his head anyway. “I’ll leave a note.” 

Dean gave a curt nod and took Cas’ backpack, setting it on the ground with his own as Cas ran back towards the house, disappearing behind the heavy door. Minutes later he was back, reassuring Dean that he slid a goodbye letter under Gabe’s door and didn’t wake anyone. Dean smiled and wrapped his arm around Cas’ neck, pulling his head towards him and planting a kiss on his forehead.

“We’re all set.”

Cas beamed up at him and Dean’s arm loosened around his shoulders. They took off down the sidewalk, sunrise casting pink lights among the sleeping neighbourhood, birds chirping in the distance and the small sound of two sets of feet setting down the street.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from profoundbondmates on tumblr


End file.
